User blog:Pheopheonix1234/I Am Alive News
This blog post can be used to put big development news about ''I Am Alive'' Alive Announced 6th Seotember, 2006 In an interview with the International Herald Tribune, Ubisoft's Chief Executive Yves Guillemot revealed a new title in development called Alive. The game will be set in a earthquake and will involve the player using his/her intincts to survive. "It's more oriented toward drama, more life in characters, more depth," said Guillemot. "It's still about surviving, but you can't resolve things by shooting only." Guillemot refers to this softer, more feminine style of gaming as "action plus." ''Update 8th July, 2008'' It is now said that Darkworks will develope it individualily, but it will be published by Ubisoft. Rumors and Official Information 10th July, 2008 Close E3 2008, French website Gamekyo says that Jade Raymond and the team at Ubisoft will team up with creators of Cold Fear, developer Darkworks to bring the newly named I Am Alive to the PC, Xbox360 and Playsation. None of this is yet comfirmed. Update 16th July, 2008 It is now comfirmed that Ubisoft is making a survival-adventure game called I Am Alive, which is said to be released in spring 2009 on the current generation video game concoles. Description The game takes place in Chicago after a 10.3 earthquake destroys the city on June 9, 2009. With no rescue in sight, twenty-seven year old Adam Collins has to evade enemies, keep from becoming dehydrated, and find his missing girlfriend. Adam also has to evade citizens throughout the game, as they'll do anything in order to take his belongings, and use them as their own. "Ubisoft continues to create new experiences for players and ''I Am Alive will appeal to anyone that enjoys a thrilling journey," said Yves Guillemot, chief executive officer, at Ubisoft. "The game will offer a rich palette of emotions while challenging players to make life-changing decisions." '' Video 300px New Studio 6th March, 2009 Due to other obligations of Darkworks, development will now happen at Ubisoft Shanghai. "In order to respect the new launch date for this ambitious title, and Darkworks having other obligations, we have mutually decided to complete development of ''I Am Alive at Ubisoft Shanghai,"'' Update/Delayed 13th January, 2010 I Am Alive will now be shipping somewhere between 2010-2011. Austrailia Rating21th August, 2011 I Am Alive is now rated in Austrailia being rated MA15+ for consumer advice; it is strong violence. Update23th August, 2011 Australian Classification Board's website lists it will still be MA15+, but the consumer advice is now Strong themes and violence. ESRB Rating 26th September, 2011 The ESRB has now provided it with an M classification and a description, indicating that a build of the game is complete enough to be rated. According to the ESRB: ---- 'This is an action game in which players assume the role of a man who must find his family in a post-apocalyptic world. From a third-person perspective, players traverse through city ruins and use a machete to kill human enemies in melee-style combat.......'' Read More.... Loads of Changes 28th September, 2011 Just days after I Am Alive made an appearance on the ESRB website, Ubisoft has confirmed the game will be released this Winter as a downloadable title on the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade. I Am Alive appears to have gone through a few changes since its original incarnation. Back in 2008, the game centered around the immediate aftermath of an earthquake in Chicago. Yesterday’s announcement revealed that the game’s setting has shifted to the fictional Haventon. An earthquake is no longer the cause of the disaster, which Ubisoft describes “apocalyptic.” Instead, an unnamed everyman will be searching for his family in a city devastated by “The Event.” ---- '''Release Date: Winter 2011 About: One year after the Event, a worldwide cataclysmic event that wiped most of the human race, a man struggles for survival in a desolate city as he tries to reunite with his long lost wife and daughter. Description: In this believable post-apocalyptical tale, there are no supernatural threats, just an everyman who faces the permanent insecurity of a now decaying and hazardous world and humanity’s darkest inclinations. Will you hang on to your humanity and help strangers or are you ready to sacrifice others in order to survive? Read More...... Video 300px Category:Blog posts